


Branded for Gold

by arcturus7



Series: Merthur Week 2020 Fills [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Crack, Day7, First Kiss, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Prompt Fill, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Smitten Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), bandits, merthurweek2020, no beta we die like em bandits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcturus7/pseuds/arcturus7
Summary: DAY 7! of MerthurWeek2020PROMPT: Free day + Magic revealYears of callingMerlinthe idiot, it turns out it ishimthat is the idiot. Not just any idiot. An absolute buffoon. An useless, oblivious,tunic. Heck, even a tunic is more observant than he is.ORMerlin's a badass mf, as always. Arthur is impossibly in love (he doesn't know it yet). They take down a few bandits. More than just a few.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051385
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Branded for Gold

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 7! Last day! ;(
> 
> I'm gonna miss this, had fun participating and reading and stuff. it was probably the only thing that kept me human during exams lol. Anyway, I tried to make it funny because the other alternative is angst and I'm not good at writing it. No bandits were harmed during the course of this fic. Enjoy!

Arthur should have known.

Years of calling _Merlin_ the idiot, it turns out it is _him_ that is the idiot. Not just any idiot. An absolute buffoon. An useless, oblivious, _tunic_. Heck, even a tunic is more observant than he is.

There is only one question running through his mind: _how the hell did he miss this?_

To answer the question, no, he did not miss this. To some level, he _knew_ there was something off about Merlin. Convenient hearing loss when Merlin yelled out gibberish is one of them. Temporary convenient blindness when bandits go flinging around is also one of them.

While Arthur knew that there was something different about Merlin, he refused to acknowledge _what_. But now he can’t.

Because Merlin’s giving him a nervous smile while there are at least half a dozen arrows frozen around them. Thank God it’s only them in the forest. If, by some stupid decision, he had agreed to bring some Knights today…

Arthur does not want to think of that either.

Arthur crossed his arms and faced Merlin. Another wave of arrows descended upon them. Merlin’s eyes flashed gold again, and there was no denying it. Arthur only hoped that he could wake up from this nightmare. Some time soon would be preferable.

“Do you have-” Arthur stalked forward, jabbing his finger at Merlin. “Any idea-” Merlin stumbled backward, eyes flashing gold to stop another wave of arrows. Arthur had to pause for a second because, _damn_ Merlin’s eyes are exceptionally beautiful. Especially up this close.

Arthur shook his head because if he concentrates hard enough, he can shake those thoughts away, too.

“-any fucking idea, how hard you’ve made _both_ our lives?” Arthur finished. Arthur heard the bushes ruffle behind him, and Merlin’s eyes once again flared gold. Arthur still had not moved. This meant that his mind just compared Merlin’s eyes to sunsets and stars. Which then deemed his eyes to be more beautiful than all of Camelot’s jewels combined.

“I’m sorry these bandits decided to shower a bunch of arrows on us!” Merlin protested. Being up this close also meant that Arthur could easily read Merlin. His eyes were wide, mouth set in a defiant line, but Arthur could see the smidgen of fear tainting his features.

Arthur jerked back, startled. Did Merlin really believe that Arthur would h- _hurt_ him. The mere thought of that sent Arthur’s stomach hurling.

Arthur saw a bandit emerge from the bushes behind Merlin, silently aiming his arrow. Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed Merlin aside. He shot a glare at the supposed sneaky bastard, who disappeared back into the bushes.

“You should be grateful we are alone,” Arthur mumbled. Soon enough, bandits gave up on attacking from a distance. Arthur cut down one that sneaked up behind him and blocked another attack. Merlin sent them all flying away, two at a time.

“We-” Arthur began, thrusting his sword into a bandit, “- are not done with this conversation.”

“Whatever you say-” Merlin sent another flying, his head banging into a tree painfully, “- your pratishness.”

“I heard that!” Arthur shoved a bandit back into another, sending them both toppling down.

“Great, your ears are working then,” Merlin smiled over his shoulder. Arthur got distracted for a bit and didn’t notice the bandit sneaking up. Thankfully, Merlin had him covered. His magic only served to distract him more.

Arthur shook his head, willing those traitorous though away. Now was not the time and place.

The bandits, realizing that they didn’t stand a chance, scattered away at once. That left Arthur and Merlin, standing in the middle of the woods, staring at each other. Neither knew where to begin.

One thing is for sure. Merlin cannot remain in Camelot as long as his father is on the throne. Arthur didn’t understand what possessed Merlin to come to Camelot in the first place. Also, judging by how Merlin didn’t utter a single word, he is more than just your average sorcerer. He shuddered at the thought.

But hell, this is Merlin.

“Alright. Here is what is going to happen-”

“-We are going to pretend this never happened and live our lives peacefully?” Merlin interrupted, looking and sounding hopeful. Arthur gave him an unamused look.

“No. You are going to leave Camelot and not return until I am King-”

“- _Bullshit_ -”

“No-” Arthur placed his hands on Merlin’s shoulders, giving him a hard shake, “- you will, for once, _listen_ to-”

Merlin stumbled, grabbing onto Arthur’s arms for support. “You are an absolute clot pole if you think you can banish me. Do your worst, Pendragon.”

Merlin’s grip on Arthur’s arms tightened, his face set in a hard line. His jaw was clenched, eyes glaring.

Arthur, on the other hand, was stunned into silence. Merlin didn’t seem to notice one bit.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You will shut up and either forget this ever happened or accept this for what it is.”

Merlin’s voice started off hard, but it wavered at the end. Merlin took one shaky breath, his eyes glossing over. Arthur did not know what to say. He just continued to stare, his hands still resting on Merlin’s shoulders.

He settled for a small, “why.” It was Merlin’s turn to be silent. “Why would you do this? If it is for protection- you know I will protect you. Or is it because I call you weak? You _should_ know I do not mean anything by it.”

Arthur hated the silence, but he did not want to blabber on in fear of revealing something stupid. But hell, Merlin looked like he didn’t understand what Arthur was saying. Like that was the last thing he expected Arthur to say.

“No,” Merlin breathed out but didn’t say anything else. He crooked his head to the side, eyes searching for something.

“No? No what?” Arthur asked.

“No I don’t do it for that,” Merlin chuckled. _Chuckled_. Arthur didn’t understand what was so funny about this. “I was born with it- and I use it for _you_.”

Arthur took a few seconds to process the words. Of course, Merlin would be _born_ with it. It was impossible, and it was something only Merlin would do. Something told him that Merlin could not go a day without breaking at least a dozen laws by simply _existing_. But using it for him? For Arthur? “For… me?”

Merlin nodded, the corners of his lips tugging up. Arthur suddenly realized that they were still holding on to each other in a weird way. He did not want to move or let go of Merlin. Oh, God, Arthur was stupid. How was he supposed to survive without Merlin until he’s King? Impossible. He would go mad with boredom in a day.

“You have no clue how many times I’ve had to save your royal backside,” Merlin teased.

“Nonsense,” Arthur immediately stated. Merlin’s smile grew.

“You’d be dead a few thousand times over if not for me.”

“I- what?” Arthur stumbled over his words. That didn’t sound like something _Merlin_ would do. He is the one who needs protection-

“The fact that you’re still alive is enough proof.” Merlin's smile immediately dropped. “Which is why you can’t send me away.”

Against his explicit wishes, Arthur felt his heart melt. Because, of course, Merlin’s going to confuse him even more. “Just when I thought I had you figured out, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur sighed, “you go ahead and confuse me even more.”

“Yeah, well, you’d get bored of me if that’s the case.” Merlin smiled cheekily. It was easy to pretend that everything was back to normal, that they were still Merlin and Arthur. In a way, things might have changed, but not by much.

“I don’t want you to change,” Arthur replied, shocked by his own honesty. Merlin’s smile dimmed, only by a bit. In a moment of courage, Arthur shifted his hand until it was cradling Merlin’s neck. “I want you to always be you,” Arthur whispered.

“Arthur,” Merlin swallowed, throat constricting. Arthur realized that Merlin wasn’t wearing his neckerchief. It only served as a distraction. He had something to say… but can’t remember anymore.

After that, it was simple to just give in. It was simple to lean forward, pull Merlin closer, pressing his lips against his, and lose himself in them. Merlin groaned, hands slipping from his arms to Arthur’s hair, tugging his strands. And God, it was _perfect_. Like Merlin’s lips were made for him, and his for Merlin.

When they pulled back, Arthur probably had a dopey look, and Merlin wasn’t any better.

“I’m not going away,” Merlin said, resting his forehead against Arthur’s.

Arthur could feel his breath on his skin, his presence the only thing he could focus on. “Bold of you to assume I am letting you after that.”

“Should have realized a kiss is all it would take for you to listen,” Merlin mumbled, pulling away. Arthur immediately missed the contact. “Come on, let’s head back.”

Hiding Merlin’s magic from his father will be a near-impossible task. But Merlin’s been able to do it for so long, so maybe there is a chance they will succeed. They definitely have a lot to talk about. Merlin might get around and answer them, only if Arthur could stop obsessing over his kisses. They have plenty of time, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> THank You So Much For Reading! Like so, so much. I hope you liked it, and I really appreciate constructive criticism. Lol I'm gonna miss this. god i'll miss this :/
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own these charters. they belong to BBC Merlin. This is just a work of fiction.


End file.
